


Ingelosi eyimfihlo

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Ingelosi eyimfihlo

UJaime wabubula, wazinza phakathi komcamelo odumazayo - ngawodwana - futhi wakhahlela indwangu yokugeza yendle yomugqa wakhe, wawa uhhafu ukusuka ekugcineni kombhede. Iphunga lezimbali - noma ngabe zaziyini - lalingaphezu kwamandla amakhulu, ukunuka kwawo okunamandla okuthola indlela eya kuye. Iyadida. Ubheja ukuthi yimizamo kaCersei yokujezisa ngesihluku. Ngalokho, wayengazi kahle, kepha wayecabanga ukuthi uzokwazi ukuthi lapho amawele esehlangana futhi. Kwakungekho okuningi okwakumele kwenziwe esibhedlela. Uhlose ukufuna ukuphuka esinye isandla, ukuze abone ukuthi kuzokwenzekani. Noma nje ukwenza okuthile, empeleni.

Ugqolozele isikhathi, ubhukuda engena futhi engaboni kahle emehlweni akhe, ebuka engazibonanga izandla ezikitaza ngesigqi nxazonke ebusweni beplastiki. Njalo umhlengikazi wakhe otatazelayo ubuya namanzi - okwathi, ngokululaza ngokwanele ukuze amenze amdelele ngokwengeziwe, wamsiza ukuthi aphuze - namaphilisi ezinhlungu amasha, ukunambitheka kwawo okungathuthukanga nakancane. Kuze kwaba lapho sekusondele ihora lesine lapho umvuthwandaba ojwayelekile wavele wangena ngeminyango yakhe, ngemuva kokumemeza kwabo, amahlaya amahlaya ayebandulele phansi kwemigwaqo.

U-Arthur Dayne, uBryndon Tully, uRhaegar Targaryen, uLya Stark, uJorah noDacey Mormont, uGregor Clegane, u-Elia no-Ashara, uRobert Baratheon (owalandela ngemuva ngemuva, ngokungafani nomuntu ojwayele ukuzwakala, ongahluziwe) nomfowabo uRenly (ngokubonga wasindisa uStannis no intombi yakhe yakwamanye amazwe enomqondo kodwa eshisayo), uBrandon Stark noCat Tully. UJaime uphathe uhlobo oluthile oluncishisiwe kolunye lweJaime Lannister's Model-esque Grins yakhe, ezinciphisa ngokwengeziwe ngosizo lwezindololwane zakhe ezingabanjwanga ngokubonga. Ukuqoqwa kwabangane bakhe kwaqoqana eceleni kombhede wakhe, beletha nezikhwama zokudla okwenzakele-kungani-ungakujabulisi-ngokudla kokudla. Okumukele ngenjabulo, wenqaba ukudla manje ukuze azisindise ngehlazo lokuzama ukuzondla ngesandla sobunxele phambi kwabo.

Lapho bonke bekhama futhi behlala kahle esitokisini sakhe, uJaime wawuphonsela ngentshiseko lo mbuzo owawusengqondweni yakhe, owawumkhathaza kusukela avuka. "Ngabe - sinqobile?"

Athule. Amehlo aphansi. Kuhle. Uphule isandla sakhe ngemuva kwalokho wabalahlekisela umdlalo. IWall Academy Crows nayo! Yize bebebahle kangakanani, i-WA ibisiba ihlaya lesikole. "Ngempela kubi kangako? Kubukeka sengathi ngeke ukwazi ukudlala ngaphandle kwami."

"Cha, akukubi kangako," kuphendula uDacey kusuka endaweni yakhe ephahlazekile efasiteleni elinomusi. "Nina nilahlekile ngemuva kokuthi senile phansi, kodwa-ke imvula yafika futhi sabakhombisa wonke amandla okuqoma amantombazane." Usule ingilazi ngomkhono wakhe; ngaphesheya wayenombono omangalisayo wepaki yezimoto esibhedlela. Isibhakabhaka, yize sasikhanya, sasilimazekile, futhi sinesiphepho - kwakungani, kepha i-asphalt esakazwa ngamachibi nokukhala kwamaqabunga axhuzulayo kukhonjiswe ngenkathi yezimvula ezinegazi.

"Empeleni bekumangalisa ukubuka." U-Arthur Dayne wafaka, waphonsa i-Skittle emoyeni wayibamba ngomlomo wakhe - isenzo acabanga ukuthi siyamangaza, ngokungangabazeki.

"Impela bekuyikho, sikhaliphile." ULyanna wabubula, futhi uJaime kwadingeka anciphise naphezu kwakhe. Wayengeke asolwe ngokwehluleka kweqembu lakhe futhi ukube izintokazi zazikwazile ukuhlenga isikhundla sazo ebusweleni, impela wayengazihlenga. Ngesinye isikhathi isandla sakhe sase silungisiwe.

"Isizotha, Lya." Kubhoka umfowabo omdala.

"Thula."

"Uyadlala, Lyanna." UBrandon wanqekuzisa ikhanda wamamatheka. "Wenze kahle kakhulu."

"Yile blonde okuyiyona ekunqobele yona," kubeka uRobert. Uyazi, umubi omkhulu?

"Brienne?" Avume ngekhanda uRenly. "Muhle impela enkundleni, okungenani."

Ahlahle amehlo uJorah. UJaime ushintshe ngokungahambi kahle, ekhumbula ukuqhuma kwakhe ngokuthi uBrienne Tarth wayengakuphi ukwamukela. Wayengaqiniseki ngokuphelele ukuthi kungani lokho kwakumenza azizwe engakhululekile - wayekade ememeze abantu abaningi kangaka ngaphandle kokuzwa ngempela isidingo sokuxolisa. Kodwa-ke, wayesezidakamizweni eziningi njengamanje. Mhlawumbe ubengaqabula uLysa Tully uma enamandla amakhulu. Manje kwakukhona umcabango wokuthuthumela kuwo.

Futhi ngakho-ke bonke bahlala ngasembhedeni wakhe futhi bahlekisa futhi baphikisana futhi bakhuluma ngezemidlalo nokuthandana nokuthi ngubani owazenza isilima ngokuthi ngubani, kuze kube yilapho uRhaegar ehlola iwashi lakhe, bese kuba iwashi elihambisanayo emnyango, futhi wamemezela ukuthi kufanele aqhubeke, kudingeke ukuthi alande umfowabo omncane uViserys kudlalade lokudlala noma okunye, bese kuthi bonke abanye balandele ngokushesha, baphume ngomholi wabo. URobert Baratheon wayesakugwema ukubuka kwakhe, i-oaf eyisiphukuphuku; kuze kube, lapho owokugcina esehambile, uBrandon noNed Stark babuya bazulazula babuyela ngaphakathi. UJaime wabheka phezulu embuzweni.

"Kulungile, mlingani wami, kunokuthile esifuna ukukuvuma," kusho uBrandon, ezihlalela esihlalweni esiseduze kombhede.

"Besicabanga ukuthi ngeke kulunge uma sihamba lapha singakutshelanga," kusho u-Eddard. UJaime wamelana nomzamo wokumkhahlela. Ubekezelele uBrandon noLyanna, futhi wabona okuncane ngoStark omncane, uBen, kepha u-Eddard? Izicathulo Ezimbili ZikaNeddy? Wayephethe inzondo enkulu ngaye, nokugcina kwakhe umthetho, ukuhlakanipha okuzolile. Konke uJaime wayengenakukwazi ukukwenza ihlaya elithile elicasulayo ngemizwa kaNed ngentombi yomfowabo. Bese futhi, mhlawumbe bekungcono kakhulu ukuphuma ngaphandle kwe-pentagon yothando, lapho uCatelyn Tully bekhathazekile khona.


End file.
